Gara-gara Near
by haradakiyoshi
Summary: Drabble absurd dengan Mello sebagai masochist dan Near sebagai antagonist


"**Gara-gara Near"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Death Note © ****Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**Pairing: Mello x Near**

* * *

Pria bersurai merah kecoklatan itu sedikit menahan tawa melihat teman sekamarnya di Wammy kelihatan belajar dengan tekun sampai larut malam seperti ini. Sembari menyelimuti dirinya, ia melirik si tempramen tinggi bersurai kuning yang masih bertahan di meja belajarnya, memastikan apakah betul yang ia lihat tadi itu nyata, bukan ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri karena ngantuk berat.

Ah, ternyata bukan ilusi. "Mells?"

"Kau lihat aku sedang sibuk, Matt. Aku tak punya waktu bermain PS denganmu. _I'm sorry_," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kegiatan yang entah dari kapan ia tekuni itu.

"Bu-bukan, bukan itu. Kau dihukum lagi? Kali ini mengerjakan soal apa?"

Sekarang Matt kelihatan prihatin pada teman baiknya yang ia yakini tidak mempunyai sisi baik itu. Sudah terlalu sering ia melihat si surai kuning seperti ini karena kejahatan bervariasi yang ia lakukan di sekolah. Misalnya, senin ia dihukum mengerjakan 100 soal matematika karena telah merusak _puzzle_ yang Near susun dengan sempurna di sekolah, selasa ia dihukum mengerjakan 110 soal kimia karena merusak robot yang baru selesai dirangkai oleh Near, rabu ia dihukum mengerjakan 120 soal fisika karena mengunci Near di toilet, begitu seterusnya dengan soal yang bertambah 10 seiring dengan meningkatnya variasi kejahatan Mello terhadap Near.

"Campuran," jawabnya santai.

"Sensei di sekolah sudah kehabisan mata pelajaran untuk soal-soal hukuman yang akan kau kerjakan, jadi dia menggabungkan semua pelajaran, kupikir seperti itu."

"Tepat sekali."

"Sudah kuduga," ia menghela napas, "untuk jumlah aku tak mau mendengarnya, aku tahu itu sangat banyak. Mungkin 300 soal, atau 350, entahlah.."

"Tepat sekali, Matt."

"Hah? 300? 350?"

Si surai kuning tak menjawab, benar-benar tak bisa diganggu.

"5 soal lagi," ujar si surai kuning sembari menyesap kopi miliknya yang masih tersisa 2/3 gelas lagi.

"Kejahatan apalagi yang akan kau lakukan pada Near, Mells? Aku tak habis pikir."

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya sudah sebanyak itu kejahatan Mello terhadap Near yang imutnya tak tertandingi.

Mello mengambil kertas baru untuk 5 soal yang tersisa. Lalu mengerjakannya dengan menimpa kertas yang sudah penuh dengan jawaban.

"Mello.."

Merasa Matt memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang sebenarnya, iapun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari soal-soal campuran yang nyaris selesai.

"Ya, Matt?"

"Sebenarnya aku khawatir—"

"MELLO!"

Pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup rapat dibuka dengan paksa yang akhirnya menyebabkan pintu itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya dan menghasilkan bunyi keras yang akan mengagetkan siapa saja yang mndengarnya, tak terkecuali si surai kuning dan merah kecoklatan.

"—kopimu akan tumpah dan mengenai lembar jawabanmu.. Mells."

"TERLAMBAT, MATT! TERLAMBAT! BOCAH ALBINO INI SUDAH SUKSES MEMBUAT AKU MENUMPAHKAN KOPIKU DAN MENGENAI LEMBAR JAWABANKU! LEM-BAR-JAWA-BAN-KU!"

Suasana yang tadinya hening dan damai yang hanya diisi dengan percakapan-percakapan santai kini berubah menjadi suasana gaduh yang didominasi oleh makian-makian dari si surai kuning.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Near yang diberkahi wajah tanpa dosa sekalipun ia melakukan dosa masih tega menanyakan ada apa, padahal jelas-jelas ia baru saja menyebabkan kegaduhan di ruangan ini.

"KAU LIHAT ITU, MATT! BISA-BISANYA SI ALBINO INI BERTANYA ADA APA. JELAS-JELAS DIA YANG SELALU MENGAGETKANKU DAN MENGACAUKAN SEMUANYA!"

"Mells.. Tenangkan dirimu."

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG! DI SEKOLAH DIA MENGAGETKANKU DAN AKU MENJATUHKAN ROBOT YANG SUDAH AKU RANGKAI. SAAT AKU MENJATUHKAN ROBOT MILIKNYA SENSEI MALAH MENGHUKUMKU DAN TIDAK MENGHUKUM DIA HANYA KARENA DIA MENGATAKAN 'AKU TIDAK SENGAJA' DENGAN WAJAH TANPA EKSPRESINYA yang.. yang.. yang-"

"Yang?" Matt tak sabar. Sementara Near masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal baru saja ia mengacaukan lembar jawaban dan errrr... detak jantung Mello.

~owari~


End file.
